Nitro Type v3
Nitro Type v3, or v3, was a site-wide update that occurred on June 5, 2019. Alpha testing for Gold Members started on March 8, 2019, and open beta testing began on May 3, 2019. The updates included a completely new site redesign and a new track. Updates New Track In May 2017, Travis announced that there would be a new track. It was said that the graphics of the new track would look cleaner, support larger friend races, and have a different font from the current one. https://www.nitrotype.com/news/read/113/spring-news-update- On August 21, 2019, the new track was opened for testing on the test site. Visually, the new track was updated to match the design of typing.com, i.e., the background was made white, and the font was changed from Droid Serif to Courier New. On October 16, 2019, the track was released. Early V3 Racing.png|The Old Track V3 Racing.png|New Track Site Redesign In addition to the new track, every single page of Nitro Type was redesigned. This was first officially announced in August 2018. https://www.nitrotype.com/news/read/153/nitro-type-update- In October 2018, there was a news post that showed users what the garage page would look like. This was met with mixed opinions. https://www.nitrotype.com/news/read/162/night-of-the-garage On March 8, 2019, the new site was released to the public. On June 5, 2019, this new look was pushed to the main site. On August 30, 2019, the navigation bar and logo were changed altogether on the test site: like the 2.0 design, the navigation bar was separated into individual, adjacent buttons instead of half of them being stuck behind the "My Stuff" drop-down, and the logo was centered on the page with a larger size on top of the buttons rather than right next to them. In addition, a link to the teacher portal appears on every page if the user is not logged in, and a new loading screen was added. 2.0 Navigation Bar.png|2.0 Navigation Bar Oldtab.JPG|Early 3.0 Navigation Bar Newtab.JPG|New Navigation Bar New Loading Screen.png|New Loading Screen History *8/28/18: Nitro Type 3.0 is first announced. https://www.nitrotype.com/news/read/153/nitro-type-update- *10/31/18: The garage design is first unveiled. https://www.nitrotype.com/news/read/162/night-of-the-garage *1/15/19: The stats and dealership pages are revealed by Travis on Discord. *2/22/19: Another v3 announcement post is released. https://www.nitrotype.com/news/read/171/nitro-type-v3-progress-update- *3/8/19: The link to the alpha site is revealed on Discord, and later on on the news. Gold members are able to test (race). *3/24/19: The achievements page is now released, bringing a total of three pages to be accessed (garage, dealership, achievements). *3/25/19: The stats page is released. *4/2/19: The "My Profile" page is released. *4/11/19: The team page is released. *5/1/19: The 2.0 race page is released. This allows a player to race on the V3 site, but the track and people you race against are the same as the 2.0 version. On the following day, trails are released. *5/3/19: SSO support is released, in addition to the signup page being released. Nongold members are now able to access all of V3 (to the same amount a gold member can). However, to signup you must fill out that you are over the age of 13. Also, friend referral links don't work. *5/8/19: The friends race chat is released. *5/9/19: The friends page is released. *5/16/19: The leaderboards page is released. *5/23/19: The Mystery Box gets a visual update. *5/28/19: A new news post is released calling for people to test on V3. In addition, the page to buy gold is released. *5/31/19: The new NT logo is released. *6/3/19: The news page is released. *6/5/19: NT v3 is officially released at https://www.nitrotype.com. *7/2/19: The Nitro Type Teacher Portal is released and the option to sign in with Classlink is enabled. *8/21/19: The new track is released at test.nitrotype.com. It was introduced in This News Post. *8/30/19: The new interface is released at test.nitrotype.com. The tabs used to access different parts of the site are very different. The account settings and logout button are also moved to different places. *9/3/19: The 2019 Back 2 School Event is released along with a new navigation bar (which was previously seen on the test site). *10/16/19: A new version of the race track is released (which was previously available at test.nitrotype.com). *2/1/20: The site receives a large appearance update to most of the main pages and functions on the site featuring much more animation. Gallery 20190812-051132_bts2019-improvements.png 20181031-025942 halloween2018-garage.png|The redesigned NT 3.0 garage page Sick.png 20181031-030006_halloween2018-lot.png|Original NT 3.0 garage lot design, which is slightly lighter than the current one. 944A30B4-7665-41FD-BC58-92B077CFBF5D.png|New icons C53C1871-C55E-4D4F-BA5F-5CD5A9F91B12.png Drag and drop better.gif|NT 3.0 garage lot slightly modified Mystery box.gif new dealership.png new stats.png Dealership.gif Screen_Shot_2018-11-29_at_3.11.25_PM.png Screenshot from 2018-12-04 13:32:46.png Preview-lightbox-image.png|NT 3.0 Profile view. This was shown by Travis on Discord, when Travis asked which design should be used for when you view a user profile(Left or Right). newachievementcollect.JPG|Collecting a new achievement on V3|link=Achievements newachievementv3.JPG|Achievement after you achieve it Mystery-box.png|Beta Mystery box 1559044538.png|News Post calling for Testers Nitro-Type-Logo.png|Logo Given by asssa123 on the news apple-touch-icon.png|NT logo favicon-32x32.png|NT Favicon theendisnear.png|Nitro Type home page on 6/4/2019, with a bar telling users that v3 had been released. 1559765993.png|News post announcing the release of v3 20190605-075931_ntv3launch-race.png 20190605-075956_ntv3launch-teacher.png friends-lg.png|Friends Icon sendcash-receive.png 1566405733.png 20190812-051115_bts2019-track.png Screenshot 2019-10-17 at 18.02.47.png|The New Error Screen Category:Basic Game Information